In an enterprise computing environment, host servers running one or more processes communicate with other devices in a network via individual input/output (IO) devices. In one example, the host servers connect to the IO devices in accordance with a computer expansion card standard, such as the Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCIe) standard.
Enterprise computing environments continue to grow in scale, complexity and connectivity. Virtualization technologies have been used in a number of manners to address such issues, but have not been fully exploited for use in IO devices.